


Persuasion

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: Codywan Week 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: Cody convinces Obi-Wan to get some sleep.(Codywan week day 5: Fluff)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Codywan Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852021
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	Persuasion

“Obi-Wan, how long has it been since you’ve slept?”

That question was a trap. Obi-Wan had heard it often enough, and it was  _ always _ a trap. So instead of answering, he decided that he and his datapad suddenly had important tasks elsewhere.

He didn’t get a meter before he was lifted off his feet with a yelp. “Cody!” he said indignantly (he did not shriek, no sir, and no one could prove otherwise).

He was dropped unceremoniously onto the bed, and the datapad suddenly disappeared. Before he could do  _ anything  _ about  _ anything _ , Cody flopped on top of him. Obi-Wan most certainly did not squeak when he did so.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan asked, entirely Jedi Calm and Serenity. “What are you doing?”

“Getting some rest,” Cody mumbled into Obi-Wan’s chest. “You should try it.”

As if to punctuate that statement, Cody grabbed a blanket that had fallen to the floor and pulled it on top of them.

“Cody, I really do have work to do,” Obi-Wan protested, trying to squirm his way out. It was a token effort, really; he wasn’t going to use the Force against Cody and he wasn’t going to fight Cody. Without those two options and without any leverage, Obi-Wan couldn’t do much to get out of his predicament.

“It’ll be there in the morning,” Cody said, entwining their hands together. When Obi-Wan continued to try and wriggle his way out, Cody moved enough to pin his arms above his head, smiling like a tooka who just caught a nuna.

Obi-Wan glared up at him. Cody pressed a kiss to his lips. It seemed to take Obi-Wan by surprise, even though by now it really shouldn’t.

“When’s the last time you slept?” Cody asked sweetly.

“It hasn’t been that long,” Obi-Wan muttered.

“When’s the last time you slept?”

Obi-Wan pouted for a moment, then sighed. “It’s been over forty-eight hours,” he admitted.

Cody figured that might be the most Obi-Wan would be willing to admit. Cody knew that it had been more than four days at this point, but progress was progress.

“Thank you for your honesty,” Cody said. Then he kissed Obi-Wan on the nose, because he could. “Get some rest.”

“I will,” Obi-Wan said. “As soon as I finish this paperwork.”

“You will,” Cody said, kissing him on the cheek, “and  _ then  _ you will finish your paperwork.”

_ “ Cody! ” _

_ “ Obi-Wan! ” _

They were both stubborn men. Tenacity was important in your highest-ranking officers. CCs were sequenced for it, trained for it, tested for it. Obi-Wan had learned it through long years of experience. Negotiation wasn’t for the weak-willed, and neither was warfare.

Cody had the high ground though, both physically and morally.

He also didn’t play fair, continuing to press soft kisses to Obi-Wan’s face, hair, neck, and occasionally hands. Soon enough, Obi-Wan was squirming because of the ticklish kisses, not because he was trying to get away and both Cody and Obi-Wan were trying to suppress laughter.

Finally, the fight went out of Obi-Wan. “Fine,” he said, leaning up to press his own kiss to Cody’s lips. “You’ve convinced me.”

“I knew you’d see things my way,” Cody said, bringing their hands down in between their chests. It was a more comfortable position for both of them.

“Yes, well,” Obi-Wan said dryly, “You’ve made some very persuasive points.”

Cody pressed his forehead to Obi-Wan’s and smiled. “Go to sleep, _cyare.”1_

Obi-Wan tugged the blanket back up to cover both of them, and Cody shifted to a more comfortable position. They fell asleep, still holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> 1cyare: belovedback
> 
> This is quite possibly the cheesiest thing I have ever written, and I had so much fun lmao.


End file.
